


Summer Days

by Light1108



Series: Childhood Friend AU [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Camping, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light1108/pseuds/Light1108
Summary: Back to the childhood friends AU because I love writing for this series. This idea was suggested to me by someone in the ShuSumi discord server and then Scramble got me in the mood to write it so here it is.So just for a little bit of fun here's a little geography for this story, in my head I put Ren as living around the Mt Fuji in the Shizuoka prefercture (I won't go into why) this part of Japan is very rural with a lot of camping grounds while being close enough to Tokyo it makes sense for the story, in fact the town Ren and Sumi meet up is roughly 1-2 hours travel for both parties. As for the camp ground they're going to, as you noticed I mentioned Yasoinaba that's because to the north of Gotemba IRL is Fuefuki which is the town Inaba is based on so I thought that would be a fun little nod.As for the timeline of this story, it's the summer before Ren's second year so not long before he gets arrested.Anyway as always I hope you enjoyed reading, feel free to share any of your thoughts and I hope you enjoy the next one!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Series: Childhood Friend AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893562
Kudos: 14





	Summer Days

“Is there really no way for you to come?” Ren asked as his dad moved around the room passing Yuine who was quietly packing a back on the table.

Jun shook his head before letting out a frustrated sigh, “Unfortunately there’s no way around it. We really need someone to go to this conference and… with the guy who was meant to go losing his mind like he did… I’m the only one left that can go.”

Ren’s expression turned a bit sour, “That… sucks.” Ren muttered, “We were all looking forward to this trip.”

“Not much that can be done I’m afraid.” Jun answered in an annoyed tone.

“Don’t worry Ren. That just means we need to enjoy it for Dad, we’ll make sure we have some amazing stories to tell him.” Sasa remarked as she placed her travel bag down on the table in front of her.

Jun chuckled, “Are you trying to make me hate this business trip more than I already do?” After a moment of giving his daughter a light hearted the three broke into a small bout of laughter.

Once they calmed down Ren rubbed the back of his head, “I just wish we could all go. It won’t feel right having a family trip without you.”

“Try not to worry about that too much and have a good time. This is your first summer of high school after all, enjoy it while it lasts.”

Ren nodded as he went back to helping his parents pack bags for both trips. After several minutes passed and Yuine had zipped the bag she had been diligently packing shut she spoke up. “So I was thinking. Ren how about you invite Sumire? Her summer just started as well so maybe she’d like to come camping with us.” Yuine proposed.

“Oh great idea!” Sasa cheered, “After all with how close she is to Ren. She’s practically part of the family already.” Sasa said with a teasing grin.

Ren let out a weary sigh, “I keep telling you it’s not like that. We’re just friends, nothing more.”

“Keep telling yourself that little brother…” Sasa murmured as she turned back to her back.

As Ren rolled his eyes, Yuine spoke up again trying to restrain herself from commenting on Ren and Sumire, “So Ren, do you want her to come?”

Ren nodded, “I think it would be more enjoyable.” Ren stood up, “I’ll go call her and then come back to help.”

Yuine waved her hand, “Don’t worry about this, you’ve done plenty.” Yuine smirked, “Just go and invite your girlfriend so we can start planning.”

Ren once again let out a weary sigh before leaving the living room and going upstairs into his room. As Ren sat down on his bed he pulled out his phone and dialed Sumire’s number. After a moment Sumire answered.

“Hello Ren!” Sumire responded from the other side of the phone, sounding both cheerful and tired. “It’s good to hear from you, it’s been a while.”

“Hey Sumi. Sorry about that, things have been busy with finals, how have you been?” Ren answered as he chuckled.   
  
Sumire let out a short giggle before sighing, “I’ve been okay, really glad exams are finally over… those were rough.”

“Just wait until you get to high school, they don’t hold back here.” Ren said in a teasing tone knowing how Sumire struggled with exams.

“Ahhh… don’t tell me that Ren.” Sumire jokingly whined before the two broke down into laughter. “I also had a Meet yesterday.” Sumire muttered.

Ren went quiet, “Oh… I didn’t know you had one, sorry for not wishing you luck.” Ren said earnestly.

“It’s okay. Things were so crazy and coach told us about it so late I just didn’t get time to mention it.” Sumire explained.

“So how did it go?” Ren asked, feeling anxious about Sumire’s response.

Sumire fell silent which Ren knew meant the Meet didn’t go as well as she had wanted. After a minute of patiently waiting for his friend to respond he finally heard Sumire let out a frustrated breathe, “The same as usual… Kasumi won while I got 5th so nothing unusual there…” Sumire murmured, sounding defeated.

“Don’t worry Sumi, each competition will-” Ren started to say.

“Will lead to me improving… I know it’s just frustrating. I don’t seem to be improving.” Sumire admitted.

The pair went quiet for a moment until Ren asked a question, “Do you have any competitions coming up soon?”

“No. In fact Coach is taking a couple weeks vacation so we don’t even have practise for a while. ” Sumire responded.

Ren smiled, “Then how about you take a break as well? You know my family and I were going to go camping over the weekend?” Ren paused as Sumire gave an affirmative noise, “Well my Dad can’t come so we were wondering if you’d like to come instead?”

“U-uh a w-weekend with you a-and your family?” Sumire stuttered while feeling thankful that Ren couldn’t see her as she knew her face was turning a bright shade of red at the proposal. Sumire gulped, “I-it would be okay right? I wouldn't be intruding?”

“Sumi, we’re the ones asking you of course it would be okay.” Ren said, trying to hold back a chuckle.

“R-right, sorry” Sumire answered.

“That was stupid of me to ask…” Sumire internally berated herself, “I’d love to come! I’d need to check with my parents but I’m sure since it’ll be with you they’ll be more than happy to let me come.”

“Okay so if you go ask them and I can let my Mom know.” Ren said which Sumire affirmed. After a brief goodbye the two hung up and Ren went to rejoin his family to help them finish packing. 

Just as they were finishing up Sumire texted Ren to say she was allowed to come and asked what she would need to bring, Sumire also mentioned Kasumi was interested in coming since she had never gone camping before and claimed it sounded fun and apparently there was another reason but Sumire claimed it was too embarrassing to repeat. 

Before Ren could press her further, Sumire asked if it would be okay for Kasumi to come as well. Before replying Ren asked Yuine and she said Kasumi was more than welcome to join as long as Ren didn’t mind having to sit really close to Sumire in the car.

Ignoring his Mom’s teasing with a simple eye roll he responded to Sumire and the two families began to plan what the Yoshizawa twins would need to bring and where they would meet up tomorrow, once the planning was finished both groups finished their preparations and went to bed.

The Amamiya family woke up early in the morning so they had plenty of time to get ready and say goodbye to Jun who would be leaving a bit later in the day then they were. Once they were ready Yuine, Ren and a half asleep Sasa got into the car and drove to the train station in Gotemba where they would be meeting with Sumire and Kasumi.

After an hour driving through the surprisingly quiet roads of the Shizuoka prefecture they parked at the station, Yuine stayed at the car while approached Sumire and Kasumi who were standing in front of the station’s doors.

“Good morning!” Kasumi loudly cheered and waved as the family approached.

“Kasumi... Don’t be so loud it’s still early.” Sumire lightly reprimanded.

Kasumi scratched the back of her head, “Oops… sorry. I’m just really excited!”

Sumire rolled her eyes at her sister before bowing to Ren and Sasa. “Hello and thank you for letting us join you.”

Sasa yawned, “I don’t get how you two are so energetic… it’s too… early…” Sasa muttered, still feeling mostly asleep.

“How can you be tired at a time like this!?” Kasumi declared, “We’re going camping, how is that not exciting!”

Sumire giggled, “She’s been like this since you invited us yesterday even before you said she could come.”

“Because it sounds like a great time!” Kasumi countered.

Sasa sighed “I wish I had your enthusiasm… I’ve barely been able to keep myself awake with my book” Sasa said as she yawned again.

Hearing this Kasumi smirked as she walked over to Sasa and grabbed her hand, “Come with me, I’ve got an idea that I think will wake you right up!” Kasumi ominous stated as she dragged Sasa away from Ren and Sumire, “Come on we can’t let these two hear!”

Sasa attempted to protest but was too tired to make any real effort so she accepted her fate and followed Kasumi. Ren turned to face Sumire, “Should… should we be worried about that?” Ren questioned.

Sumire looked at Ren with a weary unsure smile, “I… don’t know. They should be fine… I think.” Sumire shyly looked at the floor, “Thanks for inviting us Ren. I’m really looking forward to this trip with you.” there was a brief pause where Sumire’s face started to turn red, “And your family! You and your family!” Sumire stammered.

Ren stifled a laugh, “It’ll be fun. I read there’s some nice hiking trails we can take and I’m sure my Mom has some ideas for other things to do.”

Sumire smiled, “That sounds great! Too bad we only have the weekend.”

“Maybe next summer we could go for a week.” Ren suggested.

“Oh maybe we could see if my parents could come then as well!” Sumire exclaimed.

Ren nodded, “That sounds like a good idea. we should go and get those two, we still have to get to the site.”

Sumire tilted her head, “Where is the campsite anyway?”

“It’s about an hour drive north of here. It’s somewhere in the southern Yasoinaba mountains I think.” Ren answered. “Anyway best get our scheming sisters before Mom comes looking for us.”

Sumire giggled, “Good idea. We don’t want to make Yuine-san angry.” With that the two found their sister by a drink machine each with an energy drink in their hands and suspicious smirks on their faces. Once they were retrieved they went back to the car and were quickly hurried in by Yuine and then they left the station for a fun and relaxing weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Back to the childhood friends AU because I love writing for this series. This idea was suggested to me by someone in the ShuSumi discord server and then Scramble got me in the mood to write it so here it is.
> 
> So just for a little bit of fun here's a little geography for this story, in my head I put Ren as living around the Mt Fuji in the Shizuoka prefercture (I won't go into why) this part of Japan is very rural with a lot of camping grounds while being close enough to Tokyo it makes sense for the story, in fact the town Ren and Sumi meet up is roughly 1-2 hours travel for both parties. As for the camp ground they're going to, as you noticed I mentioned Yasoinaba that's because to the north of Gotemba IRL is Fuefuki which is the town Inaba is based on so I thought that would be a fun little nod.
> 
> As for the timeline of this story, it's the summer before Ren's second year so not long before he gets arrested.
> 
> Anyway as always I hope you enjoyed reading, feel free to share any of your thoughts and I hope you enjoy the next one!


End file.
